


8

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, not pinecest, that's the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

I am apparently quite irritated by people thinking people only ship dip and mabel fiŕ incest reasons so i tried to write a story where they arent related. Im fucking dying from exhaustion soni might delete this tomorrow when i can actually focus. Sorry for poor quality

—–’—-

“Night doods!” Soos called as he left the room.

“‘ny doossss…” Melanie echoed over her father’s shoulder, the fog of sleep muddling the toddlers words even more than normal.

Mabel giggled and poked Dipper in the side with a grin. “She’s sooo cuuute!!!” she whispered.

“Yeah, she sure is,” Dipper responded with a grin. He touched his face and laughed quietly, “Man, to think Soos has a toddler now! It was crazy enough when she was just a baby!”

“Oh pbbbtthhh!” Mabel raspberried, flicking his nose and rolling her eyes, “You should have seen her Terrible Twos. THAT was crazy.”

Dipper sent a raspberry back at her and flicked her forehead. Mabel giggled again and they began a back and forth of escalating jabs and ever louder raspberries. Being together in person was just so much more fun than interacting online.

Every summer, as far back as their memories went, Dipper would visit his Grunkle Stans Mystery Shack. That was where theyd met, Soos babysitting his niece Mabel while he worked as a handyman. The same age right down to their birthday, they quickly became fast friends and spent nearly every moment together. It suited the adults just perfect as it occupied the kids while they worked and the two were utterly adorable together. One might swear they were twins, they got along so well.

Last year though, Dipper hadn’t come. Once they started high school, he decided to go for some camps to try and improve his resume. Mabel understood, of course, since Dipper always was future oriented, and she had her other friends in Gravity Falls to keep her company. He already wasn’t there during the school year, and they still kept in contact over the phone and online over the summer. Just like during the school year.

The thought scratched at her all through the summer. “Just like during the school year.” It was nice to talk to him, to see him, but not with this electric barrier. it just wasn’t right, they were supposed to be together physically. It’d only been a year since she could tickle him and she had felt like she was dying. How did people survive when they couldn’t at least see their loved ones at a whim?

Whatever, she didn’t really care about how her ancestors handled it because this year he was in Gravity Falls again. She had him pinned under her on the couch after winning the tickle fight she yearned for over the last year and grinned right in his face.

Dipper was flush from exertion and breathing heavily, the air tickling her nose as she gazed into his eyes. She was nervous as all hell, her true desire pushing her face towards his despite the nagging doubts about his feelings. If she was scared about what was happening he was certainly losing his mind. She might as well go for it. Hopefully things wouldn’t be too weird if he shot her down.

He hesitated when their lips touched and Mabel panicked, afraid things would actually be weird. He slowly pushed back though, and she gasped out of the kiss.

“S-sorry! I, uh…!” Dipper stammered.

Mabel immediately kissed him again, cursing herself for making him neurotic when she’d been the one to start it and then stopped out of nowhere when he returned it. What the hell was he supposed to think in this situation? At least she had her answer for sure though. The panic in his voice, yeah, that was his “I have a huge crush” panic.

Go time.

“I… I love you, Dipper. I… will you be my boyfriend?”

“M-me? Really? But you could have any-”

“Dipper, if you want to say ‘No’, then say it. I want to date you. I probably wanted to date you forever ago and didn’t realize it until you weren’t here for the summer and, well, I-I missed you… A lot… And now you’re back and it wasn’t…. it wasn’t easy to say this cuz it’s all blaaagagagalllagh,” she waved her hands for emphasis, “but yeah… I love you.”

A moment of silence followed. Mabel couldn’t bring herself to look at him after her speech. She only gave it because she was sure he just needed that last little push. As the seconds ticked by, she feared perhaps she’d been wrong. But then-

“M-mabel? D-do you wanna go to… somewhereforadate?” An awkward pause. “C-can we just kiss again for now?”


End file.
